Natsu x Reader
by jpt8923
Summary: Natsu is feeling down, will you cheer him up?


SECRET PUSSY SLAYING ART OF THE FIRE DRAGON

(Natsu x Reader) ~Lemon~

Rated: XXXX

It was a thirsty Thursday in Magnolia. You were chilling at the guild with Lucy-chan, Wendy-chan, and Cana-chan talking about sex stuff over a few brewskies.

"So then after he bought me like 5 shots I was like 'Ok, ok I'll give you a blow job Wakaba.' Worst 10 seconds of my life!" Said Cana-chan as she reached for her barrel of booze.

"No way! You blew old man Wakaba? Cana you're a grimy slut." Said Lucy-chan half in jest and half actually disgusted by Cana's whore mouth.

"Suck my clit, Lucy." retorted Cana.

"W-What's a blow job?" Wendy asked with a red face. "Is that when you kiss their penis?"

"HAHA oh no, Wendy. Let's get you educated. Hey Romeo! Come over here!" Cana shouted.

Just then, Happy and Natsu walked into the guild. There was something off about Natsu… It looked like there was another "Happy" in his pants. A boner. He had HUGE BONER bulging in his pants.

"N-Natsu, wtf is that?" Lucy-chan screamed, covering her eyes.

"Sugoi, Natsu-kun…" whispered Freed in the corner, licking his lips.

Natsu ignored everyone and sat himself down next to you. His eyes were cast down and he had an upset look on his face.

"Natsu isn't feeling so well… He's been like this since last night…" said Happy in his kawaii neko voice.

"Natsu what on earth is going on in your pants?" You said in a concerned and slightly disturbed tone of voice.

"I… I don't know!" Said Natsu in an exasperated cry. "I've never had this happen before, I don't know what to do about it!"

"Natsu, surely you don't mean… you've never had a boner before?"

"Eh? What's that?" said Natsu with a stupid looking face.

The entire guild did one of those anime cut scene things were like lightening strikes in the background and everyone goes "EHHHHHH!?".

Though you had a hunch that Natsu was a virgin, you were pretty surprised Natsu didn't even know what was going on with his manhood. I guess that's what happens when you're literally raised by a DRAGON. Alright. You decided. You're going to teach Natsu everything he needs to know about ~making love~!

"Natsu, come with me! I'm going to teach you everything you need to know!" You said as you pulled Natsu-kun by his arm.

You took Natsu into your apartment and sat him down on your bed. Natsu was still feeling down and was giving you puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, Natsu. When something like this happens you need to take care of it properly. I'm going to show you how to do so right now..." You said as you unzipped Natsu's pantaloons.

Natsu gulped and his face turned bright red. Had this idiot really never touched himself or a girl before? Whatever. This fruit was ripe for the pickin'. You placed your mouth over Natsu's succulent cock and began licking his shaft up and down. It was warm and a little… spicy? Your girlhood tingled at this sensation. You had never tasted such a delicious enchilada before. It was literally like you were eating fire. Tracing his veins with your tongue, you felt his blood boiling with each stroke. Just as you started getting into it, Natsu started actually SCREAMING.

"Natsu what the fuck is wrong?" You said looking up with his cock still half in your mouth.

"I-It feels funny! My dick feels funny!" Said Natsu, blushing and clutching the sheets.

"You'll be fine if you just relax! Here, why don't we try something else." You propped yourself next to Natsu and then pulled him on top of you as you rolled in the bed. You currently had a great view of dem ABS. Your pussy trembled at the delight of this position. You lifted Natsu's hand and gently guided it down your pants. Natsu's demeanor suddenly changed and he was now looking at you with a determined look on his face. Had he remembered how to sexy times? Natsu leaned forward and started kissing your neck. He licked your shoulders and started sucking your collar bone. Oh my. You reacted by spreading your legs and Natsu started sliding his fingers down your crotch. Then, he inserted his Claw of the Fire Dragon into your puckering vag, which made a sizzling sound. Your pussy started tingling with a similar spicy sensation to when you sucked Natsu's dick. This reminded you of that one time you stuck like three jalapeños up your vag cause you were bored. Once all of his fingers were comfortably inside you, Natsu gathered them together in his hand.

"IRON FISTING OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" He yelled out as he punched his flaming fist deeper into your vag, scorching your ovaries.

"HOLY FU-" You yelped in pain that soon transitioned into a burning pleasure. Natsu thrust his fist in and out of you as he continued barraging you with kisses. Was Natsu more experienced than you thought? Where had he learned such a pussy slaying technique?

Natsu pulled away from your neck and then stared directly at your chest. His eyes were so focused on your breasts that you thought he might burn a hole in them with his gaze. Suddenly, Natsu plopped his head in between your jugglies and started motorboating them while making a "PPBBBTTT" sound.

"Y-you're so immature!" You cried out in laughter and gave Natsu a playful knock to the head.

"Heh. Then let me show you I can be grown up too!" Said Natsu with a mischievous grin on his face.

Natsu propped himself on his knees and unwrapped his scarf from his neck. Swiftly, he grabbed your arms and tied them in a tight knot to your bed's headboard.

"N-Natsu! Where did you learn something like this!?" You said with utter disbelief and EXTREME arousal.

"Hehehe I saw a thing or two in old man Gildart's pretty nee-san magazines that he keeps under his mattress!" Natsu said with a devilish smile ear-to-ear.

Natsu pressed his mouth to yours and invited your tongue out on a date with his tongue. Your tongues went to see a romantic comedy movie and then got a nice dinner at an Asian fusion bistro. His tongue gave your tongue his jacket and walked your tongue home. Your tongue decided to invite his tongue in for coffee. Then your tongues had rough anal sex on the couch. While you made out, Natsu stripped you and himself completely. You started feeling up his toned, youthful frame. You threw your arms around his flexed back as Natsu started inserting his salamander into your vag. Each moment of adjusting to Natsu's girth inside your pussy was drowned out by millions of kisses Natsu showered onto your face. Wrapped in his arms, your body was baking in Natsu's oven like a delicious $9.99 Stuffed Crust Cheese Pizza from Pizza Hut ®. Natsu upped the pace of his thrusting and the resulting friction made your whole body break out into a sweat. Natsu was sweating too and his perspiration flowed like lava down the canyon of his chiseled ABS. You moaned in pleasure and felt like you were about to pass out from heat stroke. Natsu's throbbing chili pepper pumped in and out of you countless times. The passionate desire coursed through your steaming body and you started digging your nails into Natsu's back, prompting a gruntled moan from the pussy slayer.

"N-Natsu-kun I'm about to cum desu~" You whispered in between your heavy panting.

"All right, looks like it's time for the finishing move!"

"W-what?"

Natsu arched his back, clenched his fists and started gathering his magic power. "GUOOOOOOOOOOO" He was yelling as flames surrounded his entire body. You looked around and saw that YOUR ENTIRE ROOM WAS NOW ON FIRE. You panicked and looked back at Natsu whose pupils had dilated and hair was flowing upward super saiyan style. What the fuck was happening? Suddenly, Natsu crouched down on top of you and drew you towards him by your shoulders.

"SECRET PUSSY SLAYING ART OF THE FIRE DRAGON: CRIMSON DICK LOTUS" Natsu roared and SLAMMED his molten dick into your pussy. Your legs spread open with a momentum force great enough to launch a space shuttle to Mars. The explosive flames consumed your vagina and thoroughly cooked your genitals. You are definitely infertile now. Natsu clenched you hair as he came, pouring his sriracha sauce into your already boiling vag. You came like a volcano, but all the moisture immediately evaporated in the blistering forest fire of your crotch. If your vag was a steak it would be considered "well done". Natsu let out an exhausted sigh as he finally settled down and plopped himself onto your body. He buried himself into your chest and quickly fell asleep. The initial stunning ecstasy started fading from your now gaping, toasted vag. You thought if you looked down at your crotch you would surely see something that resembled a fried Arby's roast beef sandwich. Turning to your side, you saw that your room had been completely reduced to charcoal. Jesus christ. Was all of this worth getting your pussy slayed by Natsu? Hell yeah.


End file.
